Prior art television type raster scan cathode ray tube displays are used in certain applications wherein data to be displayed comes from two sources and this data is displayed during two sequential periods of time during the operation of the display. That is, during normal raster scan writing of data and then during each vertical retrace period. Typically, data written during the vertical retrace period is written using stroke writing techniques. The conventional vertical deflection amplifier is a linear amplifier that can be used for both raster and stroke writing operation. However, unlike the slow speed vertical deflection amplifier, the high speed horizontal deflection amplifier in most television raster displays is not a linear amplifier. The horizontal deflection amplifier functions as a power control or switching system which dissipates only a fraction of the large circulating wattless power required to deflect the beam in the horizontal direction. If a linear amplifier were used this large wattless power would be uselessly dissipated as heat in the deflection amplifier. Since a linear amplifier is required for stroke writing, the typical horizontal amplifier circuit cannot be used. Furthermore, in most television displays a portion of the horizontal retrace energy is used to generate the high voltage CRT anode potential and other potentials required in the display. If the horizontal deflection amplifier were to be used for stroke writing for any significant period, this power generating capability would not be possible, and a separate costly power supply would be required.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a horizontal raster deflection and stroke writing amplifier arrangement that minimizes power usage, and does not interfere with the ability to utilize the horizontal flyback energy as a D.C. power source.